


T’was many years ago we fell in love

by 2Nienna2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, F/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: After Thingol’s death, Melian reflects on their life together and what happens next.Written for B2MeM 2019 and SWG Challenge Love Actually.





	T’was many years ago we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> All characters etc... belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. I am merely playing with them.
> 
> ”(Melian) spoke no word; but being filled with love Elwë came to her and took her hand, and straightway a spell was laid on him, so that they stood this while long years were measured by the wheeling stars above them; and the trees of Nan Elmoth grew tall and dark before they spoke any word.” -Of Thingol and Melian
> 
> B2MeM Prompts, Cards, and Numbers: B12, I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him. (In the Words of Shakespeare) O72, we (Deep Thoughts), Rhythm (Poetic Language), B11, Simile (Poetic Language), N42, Synecdoche (Poetic Language)

T’was many years ago we fell in love  
As by the counting of our feeble form  
In glades of wheeling stars we learned there of  
The twine of fate wound up in passions storm

Amongst the trees was built our flowr’ing city  
And flurried, I a veil to protect spun  
You held me to this earth, deep and un-dizzy  
Below the mountains, here beneath the sun

But now my anchor lost I stand alone,  
In silence my thought like a mournful bird  
My love, and purpose in this land is done  
It echoes in the stone a final word

I depart, after having stayed so long  
My notes are all played, I wish you well in Song


End file.
